1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multimedia content, and more specifically to rendering multimedia content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Large amounts of multimedia content were generated with display resolutions that are relatively low compared to current displays. Similarly, many multimedia sources are configured to generate content with resolutions that are relatively low compared to current displays.